2013.07.14 - More Catching Up
Since Ulrik was staying a little longer to spend time with Bridgette, there are only two figures standing on the rooftop of Thor's apartment building in Soho when the rainbow lightning of the Bifrost Bridge fade. Still in jeans and his Wiccan-logo t-shirt, Eddie's carrying a box of potions carefully. Smiling, he looks up to his friend. "So what did you think of Asgard?" "It was... beyond words!" Teddy says enthusiastically. "I don't think I have ever seen anything so amazing in my life. And to think you can go up there all the time." "Aww, he got to go to Asgard for the first time and I had to miss it." The sound of the voice comes from not far behind where Teddy and Eddie are standing and is a fairly familier one to the both of them. Putting on a fake pout, and fighting not to grin, is one Billy Kaplan stanging at the edge of the roof top as if he had jsut landed there himself. Which he did, the instant he had spotted the rainbow light of the incomming transport from the Real Eternal. Eddie just grins at Teddy's reaction. He's happy to have done something for his friend. "I'd offer to take you somewhere j-just as cool but I'll save that one for," Eddie pauses as Billy's voice reaches him. Smiling again, he starts to greet his best friend but then he sees the pout and immediately gives Billy an apologetic look. "Sorry, Billy." Teddy Altman walks over to Billy, hands on his hips and giving the other teen a grin. "You got to go to a wedding up there without me, you know." He says teasingly, "And you don't even say hello." Billy Kaplan cannot help but let his fake pout dissolve into a giggle as he sees the apologetic look from Eddie. "Don't worry, I will just have to find someplace as equally amazing to take him." He pauses a second and has no idea where that could be short of some alien throne world. When Teddy advances on him he grins and shrugs. "And whose fault was that? I couldn't very well kidnap you from summer camp to take you to another plane of existence for a three day weekend. They don't make permission slips for that kind of thing. And you only just got here, I had not had any time to greet you. So, Hello. There it has been said." When Billy mentions finding somewhere else, Eddie holds up his hand and lets his Event Horizon Handstamp light up as an idea. It fades out quickly just so Teddy won't see it. He stays quiet at the little boyfriend-banter, grinning the whole time though. He can't help but laugh quietly as Billy replies to Teddy, imagining what that permission slip might look like. "Actually, I would have loved to see you try, just for it" Teddy says and steps forward to put his arms around Billy's waist and hoist him off the edge and onto ground level with a big hug. "Hello back, you." Billy Kaplan blinks and gives Eddie a slight nod, he had almost forgotten about the Rave. That would certianly be an interesting experiance, not as awe inspiring as the spires of Asgard but more fitting for a date. Then, suddenly, he is in the air and not under his own power! "Eep!" HE says as he is hugged and lifted off the ground arms going around Teddy to keep himself stable. Eddie just grins. He's happy to help. The Rave is a great date spot...he knows since he took Vic there. The eep makes him snicker too. Thankfully Vic is a similar height to him and he doesn't have to worry about being lifted like that. "Sorry, just happy to see you!" Teddy slowly lowers Billy to the ground and touches his forehead against his, arms around him still. "I got a little practice for The Dinner" Dun Dun Duuun Billy Kaplan is laughing as his feet make it back to the ground, or roof as the case is, and keeps an arm around Teddy. "Ooh? Did they throw a feat while you were there? Or just a lunch with everyone there? Not that there is much of a difference between a feat and what Volstag calls a light lunch..." "No," Eddie chimes in. "Just a little sit down and snack with Sif, Thor, and Ulrik," Eddie chimes in, shifting the box he carries to his other arm. "The Warriors Three are b-b-busy on a mission." "I figured that if I could make a good impression there, I could make a good impression anywhere, including your mother," Teddy grins, and then seems to think of somethig "... er, should I wear my suit whe we have that dinner?" He'd been thinking about what to wear. He figured that Mrs. Kaplan would be analyzig everything from the minute he walked in, including his choice of wardrobe. Billy Kaplan nods and grins. "Ahh, ok. Well, at least that means you have not been subjected to his joke about the High Priest and the Shield Maiden." No, even if both Teddy and Eddie used the puppy dog eyes on him he wold not repeat that one. It had him blushing for most of the reception thingy before the wedding. Billy almsot makes a little aww noise as he hears what Teddy was thinking and grins at him. "Well, Sif is almost as scary as Mom, but I made her promise to be on her best behavior. Normal clothes are fine, we are not going out anywhere fancy or anything just dinner at home." "You two are b-both alike," Eddie chimes cheerfully. "Neither of you b-believe me when I tell you how awesome you are and how much you d-d-don't have to worry," he says, teasing a little. "Want to head inside and g-g-get a snack?" he offers. Teddy had thought it would be somethig like that-- dinner at home. He was just so earnest in making a good impression that he was cosidering coming in his suit. He's always been told he looks good in it. "I just want Billy's mom not to hate me, so that he doesn't have to grow his hair so I could climb up it and into his room so I could get to see him," he grins, "A snack would be great!" Billy Kaplan looks over at Eddie and grins more. "Us two? More like we three buddy." Billy knows how Eddie sees him, and how a few others he has met since becoming a hero have seen him, and while he does not buy it entirely he knows that Eddie tends to the same feelings about himself. "Hah, no we are so not doing the Repunzel thing. Although, got to admit after watching Tangled Flynn Rider was kind of cute..." He says in a teasing way. "My parents are going to love you. Trust me. For a Goyim you're just about perfect. And a snack sounds like a great idea." "I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie replies to Billy, blushing and looking away. "Flynn was kind of cute but I thought Pascal was more f-fun," of course Eddie would like the lizard considering who he's dating. He leads the way inside and down to his apartment. The door gets unlocked and Eddie leads te way inside. "M-make yourselves at home, guys. I'll g-g-get some snacks. What would you like to drink?" "Anything for me, Eddie," Teddy says, looking for a good place to settle down, ideally also to get Billy in with him. "Flynn Rider, hmm?" Teddy says, slowly morphing into a facsimile of him. "I guess I need to outperform the competition!" Billy Kaplan laughs and shakes his head following him into the apartment. "Of course he was mroe fun, and I am sure liking him better had nothing at all to do with him reminding you of someone." He has to tease is freind about it, just a little bit, it is part of his way of showing affection. "Oh no you don't, Flynn may be cute but he is too shifty. If anyone gets to be the sneaky rougish one it is going to be me." He says the last as he mutters under his breath. There is a moment where the smell of ozone fills the air and then suddenly Billy is dressed in a pretty good cosplay of Flynn's costuming from the movie Tangled. The teasing has Eddie going red. He nods to Teddy and vanishes into the kitchen for a few moments. Eventually he returns with three glasses of juice and some fruit he got in Asgard the last time he went. No, no Golden Apples. When he sees the double-Flynn, Eddie blinks. "Umm...who forgot to include m-m-me on the dress code memo?" he tries to joke. Teddy laughs at Eddie's quip and winks at him, slowly morphing back to his regular self as he leans into Billy. "If you're hoping I'll become Rapunzel, you can forget about it." He puts an arm around Billy Flynn (Hah!) and winks "... but I don't mind stealing a kiss from a rogue." Billy Kaplan grins and as Eddie returns snaps his fingers. Ther eis the same woosh of magic and Eddie is suddenly dressed fitting to the theme going on...but instead of being made up as Flynn he is in a purple and pink dress. As the arm goes around him he leans in and steals a kiss from his own blond prince before the tingle and woosh of magic flows throught he room agian putting him and Eddie back into their normal clothes. In the case of today a red shirt that looks like a Coka-Cola add, until someone looking closes notices that the white swoop thing is a tentecle and and it instead says Obay ChthuLhu. Eddie pauses at the rush of magic. When he sees how he's dressed, his whole body goes red. "BILLY!" he squeaks. There will be payback. When his clothes are returned to normal, Eddie continues into the room and sets the tray down on the coffee table. He gives Billy a pout before sitting down next to Teddy. Teddy smiles at the kiss, and then laughs when he sees what Billy does to poor Eddie before the spell vanishes. "Billy, behave!" he says, sitting down and pulling the young socerer down to sit on his lap. "Aw, sorry about that, Eddie... if it helps, you look good in pink..." Billy Kaplan says, "Sorry, I just had to it was a moral imperati...eep!" He is cut off as he is pulled into Teddy's lap with a grin on his face. "Fine, fine I shall behave." Billy's eyes glow for a second and suddenly he is dressed in green and gold in a near perfect replica of clothes Eddie has certainly seen Loki in before. "My sense of humor is no doubt far too sophisticated for this group so I shall endeavor to behave with upmost decorum." He says with a grin before the illusion breaks and he is back to himself sitting in Teddy's lap." Eddie just gives Billy a deep frowns when he Loki-izes himself. "Billy..." he trails off seriously. There's a quick shake of his head before Eddie looks away. He blushes when Teddy compliments him though. "Th-thanks." "You're certainly going above and beyond with the effects tonight. Did you heal any bicycles while you were out and about?" The blond teen gives Billy a wink and a little squeeze, and reaches for one of the things Eddie brought on the tray. Billy Kaplanknows Eddie's feelings for his uncle, that is why he did not keep to the look long, but Billy has at least seen something that could be called a change of heart (literally) in the man. He will never be fully forgiven but, can see letting him have a second chance. Of course for Billy part of that feeling might be an unconscious sort of kinship for the powerful mage and pariah that is Loki. Billy laughs and then makes a small face at Teddy. "You're more the consenting bicycle repairman type, I personally look better in a dark suit and shades." After a second he sighs a little and shakes his head. "No, it's just...for some reason her recently I have felt a lot more energetic and...ok this is embarrassing...but I have been using my powers in my sleep recently so trying to use them a lot more during the day so I am less likely to do so while dreaming." Eddie will probably be more willing to let Loki have a second chance if he ever sees anything to indicate that the current change of heart isn't just another trick like the last three were. There's an element of fear in there too. Loki is the first thing that ever seriously threatened Eddie's new family in a way he couldn't figure out how to stop and it's stuck with him. Losing his family and friends is what he fears most after all. He completely misses what Teddy and Billy referense, sipping his juice. When Billy mentions his magic, Eddie looks concerned. "You used your m-magic in your sleep? What did you d-d-do?" Now Teddy is concerned as well, blue eyes narrowing a little. "Yeah, Billy... how do you use them in your sleep?" He puts an arm around Billy's waist. Sleepcasting was a serious issue- when you could use reality as an optional reference frame. "Tell me more about it?" Billy Kaplan takes one of the juices that was offered and drinks some mumbling into the cup. "Which time?" Yeah, it has happened before but usually he has not done much or been any problems. Really he figures it is just growing pains kind of thing, nothing to worry about. Or at least nothing to worry other people about. "It is nothing to worry about, really. I did it a few times when I first had powers, and before I made my staff and costume and all. Just...might be worth not mentioning ducks around my parents for a while..." "Why are ducks a running theme lately?" Eddie mumbles. "D-did you summons ducks or something?" he asks, frowning. He gives Billy a 'you know me better than that' look too. "Saying it's nothing to worry about means it is something t-t-to worry about..." "Everybody knows that. It's basically code for nothing but that. Billy... if there's a problem, you know we're here. Maybe we should have a sleepover? I could stay up and see what happens myself, maybe see what it is you're doing in your sleep?" Teddy offers, sliding his hand up to Billy's hair. Billy Kaplan sighs, "There might have been a goose involved too. I really don't know I remember waking up the whole house to a flock of them and then one trying to eat one of my little brothers while we shooed them outside." He looks at the others and sighs. "Really it is not something to get too worried about. Like I said, it has happened before just this time it has happened a little more often." And there are the nightmares, but he does not want to mention those. Not till he really has time to think about what they could mean. "Billy, the m-more you say not to worry, the more we're going to worry," Eddie points out. "We c-c-care about you and want to help..." he trails off, glancing at Teddy. "Maybe Teddy should stay over with you," he suggests. "Or you b-both could stay here with me and Vic one night." "I thik that's a plan... hey.." he nudges Billy, putting on a smile "think about it, you get to spend more time with me." But he looks at Eddie out of the corner of his eye, giving him a worried look. He was more worried about Billy summoning something in his sleep that could end up hurting him or his family, something bad. He didn't want that to happen. "If it's nothing to worry about--- it still makes for a good excuse, right?" Teddy was working the angle, seeing how Billy refused to acknowledge it was a cause for concern. Billy Kaplan shakes his head but stops himself before saying it again because Eddie is right. Even when it is nothing saying so just makes people worry more. "I...wait, with you and Vic? As in alone...here with no adults...?" There is an equal part trepidation and interest in the idea. Of course he would have to sell it to his parents without the spending the night with his boyfriend bit. "You know...it might not be a bad idea..." Eddie nods quickly. He smiles a little as Teddy worked the romance angle, sipping his juice. "Yeah, j-j-just the four of us. And you c-can tell your parents my Uncle will b-b-be watching out for us...since he kind of is," Eddie looks up, idly wondering just how Heimdall sees so many places. "Or you can also say we're watching your sleep, too. A professional interest in your welfare from your team-mates. That's another way you can put it." Teddy says and runs his hand through Billy's hair. Billy Kaplan nods and hmms as he thinks about things, and then stops and eyes Eddie. "I...I am suddenly more afraid thinking that Heimdall might be watching...." It is just a guess which uncle Eddie was talking about, but an informed guess given as much as Billy knows about the Norse Gods. "Hmm, team building keeping an eye on whats going on with the sleep spelling and having a God watching over it might work..." "He only keeps watch around the apartment. I asked him n-not to look inside unless there was trouble," Eddie clarified. "I c-c-could try to help convince your parents if that doesn't work." "And I could charm Mrs. Kaplan off her feet so she feels perfectly safe havig her son in a sleepover with moi," Teddy grins, looking at Billy. "That gives me extra incentive to be adorable." Billy Kaplan nods and does look a bit relived, but not much. Since when do adults ver do what is asked of them? Especially the kind of request that is bound to raise suspicians like a teenager left alone asking not to have someone look inside the house. "I... and not sure that would help. Lots of people suddenly trying to convence them. Best way is to not try too hard." He says with a grin before pulling his phone out of is pants and starting to type into it. "The one real question, when?" "You c-could always tell them you're all staying because I was g-getting lonely here without Sif and Thor," Eddie suggests. It's partially true after all and part of the reason he was so happy Vic was staying with him. Other than the whole boyfriend thing. "How about ummm...the 18th?" "That's a good date, that'll put us after the dinner and we'll know if Mrs. Kaplan hates my guts or nod!" Teddy nods. "Does that seem like a good date to you?" he asks Billy. Billy Kaplan nods and keeps typing away, sending mesages back and forth with someoen ont he phone. When it ocmes down to it Billy has some surprisingly tech savey parents given that outside of the face to face talks and dinners he mostly communicates with them through text messages. "Sounds good to me, and more importantly...sounds good to the rents. They say I can stay over a few nights if I want as logn as I keep in touch, and you can even spend the night if you want at any time if you're feeling loney Eddie." Amazing and understanding parents, advantage Billy. After a second there is a beep from a new message that he checks, "And ... ooh." Billy turns a bit red and quickly shuts off the phone before anyone can see what the last message was. Highly inteligent and perceptive parents, dissadvantage Billy. "ooh?" Teddy says, with a mischievous look on his face. "What was that all about?" he pokes Billy lightly in the ribs as a prelude to a tickle. Eddie perks up when he catches that mischievous look from Teddy. He glances at the phone and then looks to Billy. "What's wrong, Billy?" he asks with a grin. Billy Kaplan eeps at the poke in the ribs and is still a bit red in the face. "Nothing nothing at all." He keeps his eyes ont he tohers while trying not to die of emberassment from the last text from his parents. It is going to be difficult enough looking them in the face when he goes home later withouthis friends knowing what his Mother, Queen of the not subtil I know the truth comments, had said. "Aw, you can tell me... and then you can erase my memories" Teddy says with a raised eyebrow, putting his arms around Billy's waist. "You're turing red like a tomato, Billy!" Eddie snickers a little. "D-d-do I turn that red?" he asks with some honest curiousity. "Saying that it's nothing m-m-means that it's something." Billy Kaplan just shakes his head and tries to burry his head in his face a second. After a second he sighs dramatically and hands over the phone. He is not going to read it out loud but will let the others read it. THe jist of the message, no judgment, no lectures, but a willingness to pick up a box of condoms for him in case he needs them because better safe than not. Having Parents that are doctors with hippy leanings left over from thier youth is a special kind of emberassment. Now it's Teddy's turn to turn red. He passes the phone over to Eddie, looking at Billy with wide eyes "... you DO tell your parents everything, don't you?" And yes, Teddy does tur THAT red. Eddie goes crimson as well after reading the message, squeaking a moment later. "Oh man..." he squeaks again. He'll have trouble looking the Kaplans in the face too. "Umm..." he squirms. "They...they d-d-don't have to buy a box..." he trails off, handing Billy his phone back and trying to hide behind his cup. Billy Kaplan nods his head a little. "The only things I have ever not told them for any length of time were the gay thing and the SUperhero thing...and they knew those the whole time. OR at least Mom says she did, Dad says that Mom had to tell him. That and you would have an easier tiem hiding stuff from SHIELD than Mom. She just has to look at you and..." He sighs and then shakes his head. "And before anything else, I can say now it's not a permission thing but a safe thing. Pair of pragmatic doctors." There is a moment wher he looks at Eddie and then nods slowly. "Um, good to know." "Oh nono... I know it's not a permission thing. Just... wow. I don't think my mom'd say that..." he looks at Billy, the blush still there. And yet, although this horrifies him with embarrassment, it does make him a LITTLE easier about dinner. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's because the thought of parents with that open a mind means extra wiggle space to fit through? "Here, let me erase those embarrassing thoughts from you!" Teddy grins and leans forward. Eddie gives a little groan and turns a deeper shade of red. "I d-didn't buy then. It was b-back when I was dating Miguel...he was joking around while we were out and I still have them and," he'll just die of embarrassment now. He glances up at Teddy though. "You're erasing memories now?" Billy Kaplan nods at Teddy and sighs. "Mom works with a lot of teens in her practice, she is amazingly practical about things...and I think uses emberassment as a kind of creative therapy." Billy starts to lean up to kiss Teddy when Eddie asks about memory erasing...and that leads to him blushing agian and instead burring his face in Teddy's chest. "I...Teddy caught up with me after getting back form camp at the comic store. It was a refference to golden age comics, strange superpowers like Amnesia kisses." Teddy Altman giggles and puts his arms around Billy, kissing the top of his head. "I'm Amazing, didn't Billy tell you?" he winks and holds his boyfriend, thinking the embarrassment is adorable. "Eddie was in on the comics store thing, you know. Don't you think it was weird he wasn't there?" Teddy rus his hand up and down Billy's upper back. "It was all a conspiracy." "She m-might. She's good at embarrassing me," Eddie murmurs awkwardly. As Billy explains things, Eddie blushes again. "Oh m-man," he says. And then Teddy reveals his part in the conspiracy and Eddie smiles sheepishly. Billy Kaplan pulls back and looks up at Teddy and blinks before looking over at Eddie and blushing again. "I...oh...man...I kind of forgot..." He did forget he was going to meet Eddie, somehow when Teddy showed up all other thoughts left the building. "That is easy enough Eddie...but at least she uses her powers for good and not evil." Teddy chuckles at Billy "How do you think I knew where to find you, goober? Although... your mom does't know -everything-. She thought you and Eddie were an item, remember?" Teddy grins at Eddie. "Then I would have had to duel you. Choose your weapon, good sir." Eddie gives Billy a fake hurt expression. "Oh I s-see how it is. A hot guy walks in and you f-f-forget all about me," he says, turning the hurt puppy eyes on Billy for a moment. He ends up snickering though. "I don't think any of us c-could defeat her if she were a supervillain," he says. He holds up both hands at Teddy's challenge. "I'll throw the duel and put myself at your mercy, Billy's more brother t-t-to me than boyfriend." Billy Kaplan turns on Eddie the hurt puppy dog look that he uses when Bily teases him now and then. After a second though he turns to look at Teddy. "I am sorry but....you have to admit hot blond with great wide shoulders ... if anyone is going to make me forget my best friend..." At the dual talk Bill y just laughs and shakes his head. "Be careful offering those duals Teddy, he has been training with Sif a whole lot lately. Going to be a lot harder to fight than you expect." "I'd fight anyone for you," Teddy says gently, and then grins. "Especially Eddie. I know where he is ticklish!" "Great, I n-need to work out more and dye my hair then," Eddie replies. He ends up blushing as Billy mentions his training. "I've b-been training with the Asgardian guards too..." he trails off. When Teddy brings up ticklishness, Eddie squeaks. Billy Kaplan laughs again at the mention of Eddie' ticklish places. "In that case I have nothing to worry then. I have every faith you can over come nay challenger out there then. WE just hae to remember to keep those ticklish places secret, so no villians will use them." "Every Achilles has his heel, right?" the muscular teen looks at the time and sighs "It's gonna get late soon. Too bad the sleepover isn't tonight, eh?" "If a villain tries t-to tickle me, I think Vic might break their hands," Eddie murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. "You c-can stay over tonight if you want, Teddy. I've got the guest r-r-room ready for anyone from the t-team that wants to stay while Sif and Thor are in Asgard." Billy Kaplan nods and looks at the time on his phone. "Yeah, but one having it later pirbably helped a lot with the permission, since it will be after your getting to meet the rents." Billy grins at Eddie and if not for the fact that he does not want to push his luck he might have taken that offier. "That's a great idea, Eddie... let me text my mom and..." he grabs Billy around with one arm and then digs into his jeans so he doesn't toss Billy over. He starts texting. "You know what would be great? If we could get a trip up to the lake in Westchester. Splash around and maybe play some volleyball- before the summer's over." Eddie snickers a little. "For when you're b-both here, I was thinking I c-could move things around and we could sleep out here," he gestures around the living room. Of course the two bed rooms would be available for...whatever was needed but Eddie's thoughts were still in the PG-13 zone. "I've b-been inviting anyone from the team that wants to stay over here since the wedding," he explains. He watches Teddy move Billy and perks up a little. "Breakstone? That d-d-does sound pretty cool," he says. Especially since several of their teammates live up in that area. Billy Kaplan grins at Teddy. "You know that is totally doable. We can set up a day, or even two where everyone on the team can go and I can port us up in the morning and back at night. Would make for an awsome day out." He grins and leans on Teddy a little before loking at his phone. "And as much as I want to stay I think it is time I should be headed home. Chinese tonight and if I am late my brothers might end up spliting teh extra eggroll I always ask for." Teddy Altman nods and gives Billy a hug, "Be safe on the way back," he says, and leans forward to steal another kiss from the magic boy. He makes this one last a little, as a going away 'see you next time' sort of present, before he slides Billy off his lap and stands up, stretching. "We can talk about those open investigations in the morning, Eddie, and you can fill me in..." he says, shrugging off his jacket. "I think I'm going to take a shower before conking out... is that alright?" he says, already removing his shirt and hanging it around his neck with a barely-contained yawn. Eddie ends up blushing as Teddy takes off his shirt. "It's f-fine. There should be fresh t-towels in there," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Billy Kaplan grins and leans up to kiss Teddy and enjoy his going away gift a lot. He gets up with a grin and nods at Eddie. "I will be, just going to teleport straight home anyway." He starts to chant before Teddy takes off his shirt and his voice trails off for a second. "I...uh what was I doing?" He blinks before shaking his head. "Right, teleport home. Noplacelikehome, Noplacelikehome, Noplacelikehome!" With that he dissapears in a flash of light, and with luck he will end up at home and not in the middle of the Hackensack river. Never underestimae the dangers of teleporting while distracted. Category:Log